Simply Amazing
by Briannachristina01
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT EDDIE AND LOREN WHEN LOREN GET'S PREGNANT AND RUNS AWAY FROM EDDIE IN FEAR BY WHAT HER FATHER DID... IF YOUR WONDERING IF THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER... THE ANSWER IS YESSS! PLEASE READ MY STORY AND COMMENT & LIKE :)
1. Chapter 1

Loren is at home at eddies house when she reacives a call from eddie...

Loren- Hello?

eddie- Hey babe, I'm going to stay at my dads house tonight

Loren- oh, okay

eddie- okay lo, bye. I love you

loren- i love you too!

*loren hangs up*

as soon as loren hangs up the phone her phone her pregnancy test goes off.. loren walkes to it and pickes it up and it says she's pregnant! loren let out a tear and ran into the walk in closet and grabed all her stuff. when loren finished grabbing all her stuff, she took the back elevator and took it to her car and dove to the Four Seasons hotel...

~**MEANWHILE AT MAX'S HOUSE~**

Eddie- i think i want to propose to Loren

max- Oh Eddie i think thats a good idea.

eddie- thanks papa max

max- eddie here

max walked over to the night stand and grabbed katy's ring and gave it too eddie

eddie- omg pop you don't have to give it to me! I'll get Lor-

before eddie can finish max interrupted eddie by saying...

max- eddie, loren is a speacial girl and so was katy

eddie- thanks pop! i love you

~**BACK AT THE FOUR SEASONS HOTEL~**

At Loren was greeted by a man at the front desk

Man- Hello! Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel, how may I help you?

loren- hi, i would like to check into the royal suite

man- ok sure, what car would you like to rent while you enjoy your stay here?

loren- uhhhhh... Ferrari California Convertible

man- okay miss Tate, your car will be infornt of the hotel tomorrow morning 10:00 am,

here is your room key. Enjoy your stay Miss Tate!

(btw the Four season hotel does give out cars when you stay at their hotel!)

~**NEXT MORNING... EDDIE WAS DRIVING HOME~**

When Eddie enterd the building, Eddie was greeted by Jeffery. Eddie got into the Elevator and went up to the the house.

When Eddie unlocked the door to the Appartmet He yelled loren's Name

Eddie- LOREN!

he heard no noise... Eddie ran up stares and didn't find loren anywhere. Eddie went to change his clothes on his side of the walk in closet not realizing loren's side was emty... Finally eddie turned around and saw all Loren's Stuff was Missing. He was so confused at why her stuff was gone, eddie called Loren's phone over and over again but no Answer. Eddie wanted to go lay down but when he got to the bed there was a note sitting there from Loren. Eddie opened it slowly and read it...

**~The Note:~**

_Dear Eddie,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave.. I couldn't stay, I will miss you dearly. Please don't come look for me... If you're thinking did I cheat on you, I didn't. With me leaving I wont screw up you're life and I will keep Singing and Go with Kelly and live my life... I truly love you and I'm sorry I can't tell you what's going on, but I wish I could. I love you Eddie!_

_LOVE,_

_ Loren Tate_

Eddie was Crying so hard and fell to the ground... After about 45 mins of crying Eddie decided to go to the bathroom and was his face. When he grabbed the paper towl to wipe his hands. When he was about to though it in the garbage He saw a pregnatcy test. Eddie grabed it and saw that the test was in there and saw it said that Loren was Pergnant! Eddie said out loud

Eddie- OH LOREN... WHY DID YOU RUN?!

**_PLEASE COMMENT AND LIKE!_**

**_BYE!_**

_L_


	2. Chapter 2

~**BACK AT THE FOUR SEASONS HOTEL~**

Loren grabs her phone and calls Mel.

Mel: Hey Lo!

loren- hey Mel, wanna go to the beach today?

mel- yeah but, is Eddie coming?

loren- uhh no

mel- Well I'll pick you up from Eddie's House-

loren cuts mel off

Loren- NO! I'll pick you up from your house

Mel- okay lo, bye

*Loren Hangs up*

~**MEANWHILE AT LOREN AND EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE~**

Eddie had so many questions running through his head...

_why couldn't she just talk to me? Is loren Pregnant? Do I listen to Loren about finding her? Should I call mel? Who should I call? _

Eddie walked to Piano and started to write a song about Loren...

Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in  
We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin  
I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are

See I'm a man that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us  
And how we play a fight up in the bathroom  
Next thing you know I'm making love to you  
Girl, promise me you'll never change

She ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are),  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing

The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare  
With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair  
Ooohhh what she do ain't fair ooooohhh  
She know me better, than I know myself, mhmmm

See I'm a man, that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us  
Like when I said I loved you for the first time  
And the tears dropped from your eyes  
Girl, don't you ever change

Cause she ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me

There is nothing, in this world  
That can keep me away from you  
And there's nobody who could ever compare to you  
Ooohhhhh

She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (I'm telling you she is)  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing

_(simply amazing by Trey Songz)_

A simple tear roled down his face...

Eddie's phone started ringing thinking it was loren..

Eddie- LOREN!

Ian- No Mate

eddie- oh, Ian it's you

Ian- uh okay, but hey do you wanna go the beach today?

eddie- uhh sure

Ian: okay I'll be there in 10, I'm staying at rthe four seasons hotel

eddie- okay bye

*end of call*

~**LOREN DRIVE'S UP TO MEL'S HOUSE~**

CAR- _BEEEEEPPPPPPPP_

Mel looks at the car and wondering who it was but it was loren.. mel hoped in the car and said...

Mel- Lo! this is a sweet ride, did Mr. Duran give this to you?

Lo- no, the hotel gave it tto me as long as i stay there

mel- the hoteel?

lo- yeah i'm staying at a hotel for now because I'm avoiding Eddie for a while.. and mel no questions! I mean it.

~**IN EDDIE'S CAR ON THE IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE BEACH~**

Eddie- there's so many people here...OH look a parking spot

Ian- I'm on it (Ian is driving the car)

As soon as the guys were about to go into the parking spot and Black Ferrari California Convertible swooped in and stole their parking spot. As soon as the two girls Hopped out the car, Eddie found who he was looking for And was about to Scream her name then the women realized who it was, and walked away. Eddie ran out the car but a swarm of paparazzi started asking him questions about loren...

_Reporter- Eddie did Loren Leave you?_

_**BOOM CLIFHANGER... KINDA. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW OR SUNDAY!````**_

_**COMMENT & FOLLOW**_


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

reporter- Eddie did Loren leave you?

Eddie- NO!

Eddie speed walked to loren and finally he got to her and grabbed her arm..

Eddie- Loren I didn't-

Loren cut Eddie off.

loren- I told you not to come and look for me!

eddie- you just left me

loren- I left you for your own good Eddie

Loren and Mel ran to the beach to find a spot. Ian and Eddie were following them.

Eddie came from behind them and whispered in loren's ear...

eddie- Lo, I know that you're Pregnant

loren had no answer but grabbed Mel's hang a went to the water

**~Later that day~ **

Ian and Loren were walking into the Four Season Hotel at the same time till the got into the elevator... Ian and Loren glanced at each other quckly than back instantly back..

Ian: Loren!

Loren: Ian!

Ian- why are you here?

loren- oh i left eddie

Ian- well do you want to get some dinner?

loren- okay

In the elevator on the way back down Ian grabbed loren's hand in the elevator getting ready to go to the hotel Restaurant but not knowing paparazzi were hiding taking pictures making it look like Ian and Loren are on a date.

**~At Eddie's Penthouse~**

Eddie was laying on his couch thinking about loren and how much he wanted a family and how much he loved loren. then his phone goes off...

-Twitter Alert-

Eddie saw a picture with Loren and Eddie at the Four Seasons Hotel and they look like their on a romantic date and the head line read..

_**Loren Tate and Mistry Date! Where's Eddie?**_

Eddie was Full of rage and went out the door and went the hotel...

Finally Eddie got to hotel resturant and yelled IAN! with RAGE!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Finally Eddie got to the hotel and yelled Ian With RAGE!

Ian- Hey, Mate what are you doing here

Eddie- cut the crap Ian, Loren what are you doing on a date with Ian... my best friend

loren- ...

Eddie- answer me god damnit!

loren was freaked out by Eddies Rage and Just got up and walked away to the elevator. Eddie followed her and when he got there loren said..

loren- Eddie stop it, i wasnt on a date with Ian.. I was bored so I asked Ian if he wanted to go to dinner.

Eddie- but loren you need to underst-

Eddies phone inturrupts him, it was Jeffery.. so eddie answers it

Eddie- Hello jeffery

Jeffery- hi Mr. Duran, sorry to bother you but there is a woman named Zara Mitchel

Eddie stiffens up and replys- Okay Jeffery just send her up i will be home in 10

jeffery hangs up*

Eddie said to Loren- I will Come by later tonight Lo, Love You!

Eddie ran to his car and dove home

10 Min later...

Eddie opens the door to his Apartment and see's a woman and a Toddler about 5 years old on the floor playing with his mom's phone. then eddie spoke..

Eddie- Zara? you came back..

Zara- as you can probaly see why i left you 5 years ago

Eddie- Who is this litle guy?

Zara- Eddie this is your son Justin, he is 5 years old

eddie opened his mouth before zara interrupted him

zara- Eddie i bet you're wondering why i brought him here.. I brought him here because 4 is the age is when hee see's other kids with there daddys and justin asked where is his daddy. and he became really jellous and upset.. so i just brought him to meet his dad.

Eddie- oh Zara i didn't know.. but i will carry the dad role! but i think my girlfrend is pregnant too and she left me too..

eddie went over to the kid and talked to him

Eddie- Hey buddy, hows it going?

Justin- good... Are you my Daddy?

Eddie was hessitant but finally answered- Yes i'am

Justin- Cool, Mom can i hang with daddy tomarrrow?

Zara- sure, Eddie is that okay with you

Eddie- Okay, so what do you wanna do buddy?

Justin- I wanna Go to the Beach

Eddie- Okay buddy

-** End of chapter and the next chaper will talk place at the beach! **

**Comment & Follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the short chapters… School has been really busy for me with the science fair and lots of homework.. so on the weekend i will make a long chapter... I will update Tomorrow!**

**Story:**

**-At the Beach-**

Eddie and Justin were at the beach and there were paparazzi everywhere, but Eddie didn't care at all… finally they found a spot and Justin began to speak-

Justin- Dad do you want to build a sand Castile with me?

Eddie- sure

They build a sand castile until a couple people on the celebrity news come swarming down to ask Eddie questions about the kid.

Reporter- Who is this Eddie?

Justin- Dad? What do we do?

Eddie- He is my son Justin, and that's all I have to say on the topic

Eddie and Justin clean up their stuff and left the beach to go the mall

**-In Loren's car-**

Loren was headed to the mall to buy Some clothes and swimsuits because she was staying at a fabulous hotel that is amazing.. The first store Loren went in was Zara (Justin's mom's clothing store) and then she went to get papa max a little something and when she went near the kid's selection and was shocked of what she saw… Eddie with a little boy that looked exactly like him… So when they went to the register she was behind them and thought It was funny if she skipped them so she did and Eddie said

Eddie- Excuse me Miss

Loren glared back at him..

Loren- oh yes, what is the problem?

Eddie-omg Loren

Justin- Hi Loren, I'm Justin

Loren- oh hello justin, what are you doing with Eddie?

Justin- Oh he's my daddy, that's who I'am

Loren- oh your eddie's son! Awesome, Where's your mom

Justin- Well this is my mom's store so I'm Just shopping here for some clothes

Loren- oh cool

Eddie- so Justin I think we should get ready to go

Eddie and Justin started walking towards the car but with loren following them because she needed to talk to eddie.. when Justin got into the car eddie came out to the back of the car outside to talk to loren..

Eddie- Hey loren, I Kno-

Loren- You never told me you had a son!

Eddie- I didn't know till yesterday but can you come back with me ans be my girl again?

Loren- yeah and I'll come by later today.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren came back to eddies house later that day but she still had her key to eddies house so she used it...

She opens the door and sees eddie Laying on the couch and Sleeping like a little baby.. Loren thought it would be funny if she pretended if she was dead and when she would throw a pillow at eddie to wake up. LOren layed on the floor and grabed a pillow and threw it at eddie. eddie was waking up from his sleep and saw loren on the floor looking reallyyyyy Dead.. Eddie got on his Knees and sat next to loren screaming and crying while saying 'WHYYYY" and then LOren got up and said

LOren- BOOOOO!

Eddie- WTF loren

Loren- I'm sorry... HHAHAAHAHA

Eddie- not funny

LOren- Yes it is but what do you wanna talk to me about?

Eddie got a little black box out of the safe and got down on one knee and said..

Eddie- Loren Tate! I love you with all my heart and when you left it made me realize How much I really LOve you! You are my Light that guides me through my tough moments and the one that can solve problems with help of Tea... So Loren Tate... Ops I mean LOren Duran..

Will you marry me?"

LOREN- YESSSSSSSSSS Eddie! one million times yes!

Eddie- I love you sooo much!

Eddie and loren started making out and then Eddie picked her up, without breaking the kiss.. He layed her on the bed, and loren was riping his shrit off and eddie was taking off hers.. Loren got to Eddies pants and eddie got to Her's... When they were all naked they felt their warm boddies rubbing against eachothers...

**(I think you guys know what i mean... Hopefuly!)**

**~Next Morning Duran House~**

Loren woke up just rembering she is pregant with Eddie's kid! Loren went downstairs with eddie still sleeping.. When loren got downstairs she started to make breakfast. She made Pankakes, french toast and baken... As soon as she Herd a yell from upstairs-

eddie- LOREN?! ARE YOU HERE?

loren- Yeah babe, Im in the Kitchen. Come down here!

Eddie wobbled down the stairs with a smerk on his face because she was wearing a crop-top and her underwear. and he said- Looking good wifey

Loren- Well eat up because i gotta go to the hotel to get my stuff but im gonna really miss that car..

Eddie- well we can get it for you to keep

Loren- Eddie are your serouis?

Eddie- yes! and by the way you look super sexy in that car

(loren just got back to eddies house because i skiped the pART so now from eddie's house...)

Loren saw a blonde talking to eddie and yelling but loren was just listening through the door and she heard..

Leah- Eddie you have strong feelings for me!

Eddie- No I don't

Leah- WE shared a kiss while you were 'dead'

Eddie- that doesnt mean anyth-

Leah kissed him and eddie thought to himself that her kisses feel so good but mean nothing.. Loren dicided to walk in so she did and saw eddie making out with that leah CHick.. But loren Left the door wide open and she snuck upstairs to the bedroom..

~When eddie pupped away from Leah she said- Eddie, You're unhappy

Eddie- no I'm not and I think you should leave right now.

Leah- fine but you know where to find me

Leah was leaving and he noticed a suitcase and lorens keys on the piano.. she closed the door and ran upstairs and saw loren sitting on the chair in the walk in closet sitting there brushing her hair..

eddie- Loren

Loren- hi Eddie

Eddie- when did you get home?

loren- To her about you fabulas kiss with leah and you're one 10 minuites ago...

"Are you Unhappy?"

eddie- No of corse not

loren- oh okay...

loren gets up and doesnt look into eddies eyes and walking away.. eddie followed her and then his phone rang.. it was the hospital, so her answered..

Eddie- Hello?

Justin- Daddy! Mommy is dead.. she got in the car accident

Eddie- Ok, i'll be there as soon as possible!

*Justin hangs up*

Eddie- Loren we gotta go Zarra just died in a car accident

Loren- OMG! Lets go!


	7. Chapter 7

when eddie and loren got to the hospitalsd they saw justin balling his eyes out.. eddei was talking to him but the was too sad when eddie signeds the gaurdian forms he picked up Justin and started to walk to the car. Loren was walking behind him and justin was giving him dirty looks. Justin is going to stay In the guest room. Eddie doesnt want to do anything to the room because Eddie and Loren are going to move into a house. Since Loren is Pregnant with a baby Boy. On the way home it was Scilent, Eddie was driving Loren was on twitter and justin was looking out the window crying. Instead of eddie driving home they went to rummor for Lunch...

Finally they got to rummor and the girl brought them to their table.. They ordered abd they see someone who they dont want to see

Chole- Eddie!

eddie tences up

eddie- chole what are you doing here?

Chole- oh I heard that you have a little boy and I herd he needs a mommy

LOren- Eddie I gotta go back to the house see you soon

Chole- oh poor loren Eddie is going to dump you

Eddie- Chole thats Enough

Chole pulls up a chair twards Justin AND hugs him

~at eddie house~

loren walked in and got settled about 5 minuts then there was a knock on the door loren opened it and it was Ian

Loren- Hey Ian, what are you doing Here?

Ian- just looking for eddie

LOren- oh well he's with his son at roomer

Ian- son? since when does eddie have a child?

Loren- since 5 years ago but eddie didnt know about him untill now

Ian- oh loren, im sorry.. I'm here if you wanna talk

Ian started to lean in and kiss loren

2 Secs. later loren pulled away and yelled

loren- OMG IAN! I'M WITH EDDIE.. EVEN BETER YOUR HIS BEST FRIEND!

not knowing eddie was standing there

Eddie- IAN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE

ian ran out the house and loren was crying and eddie hugged her

Eddie- Its alright loren I saw the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Loren Went to bed and Eddie went to put Justin asleep. when eddie came into the room he seemed really upstet and annoyed. Eddie walked into the bathrrom and washed his face. He walked into the bedroom and went and layed on the bed and his back was facing to loren, so loren dicided to turn her back to him too... About in the middle of the night loren got up and texted Mel to see if she was up.

THE TEXT MESSAGE:

_Loren- Hey Mel, are you up?_

_Mel- Yeah Lo, Whats up?_

_Loren- Can I come over.. Eddie is acting really weird latly as soon as Justins mom died._

_Mel- yeah of course you cAN come over.._

_loren- Ok I'll be there soon._

THE END OF THE TEXT MESSAGE-

Loren gets up and Goes to the bathroom and change. Eddie hears a sound and lifts his head up but goes back to sleep. Loren Leaves the room and goes down the back elevator to her car. Loren goes to see mel.  
Loren Finally gets to mels house And talks about her and eddies problem. Loren finally leaves Mels house, Its 3:38am and loren saw two bright lights Shine infront of her and she got hit on the drivers side. Loren saw a girl with blond hair and driving a Black Audi. Instally Loren slipped into a coma. Loren was left there for 3 Hours until someone noticed Someone in a Car looking half dead. The ambulance Brought Loren to the hospital and started running tests until 7:08am then the hospital dicided to call Eddie.

THE PHONE CALL:

_Eddie- Hello_

_*with a groogy Voice*_

_Karen- Hi this is Karen from the hospital, I'm calling Regarding Loren Elisabeth Tate_

_Eddie- Okay whats the problem with my Wife?_

_Karen- She got into a car accident and now she's in a coma_

_Eddie- OMG! I'll be there as soon as Possible._

_Karen- Okay see you soon_

_*eddie hangs up*_

Eddie gets up and runs to put on some clothes on... when he was done he picked up sleeping justin and brought him to max's house and went to the hospital.

***_Eddie got to the hospital rushing into loren's room*_**

Eddie felt lost how loren got in this condition.. eddie talked to the doctor and he said she sliped into a small coma. and she will wake up later today! Eddie was crying small tears till he heard a little voice comming from above.

Loren- Eddie?


	9. Chapter 9

~Loren wakes up~

Eddie- OMG! loren how did you get to this way... What were you doing out so early?...

Loren- Well i went to mel's house and on my way back someone swerved into my laine and someone hit me. I'm pretty sure it might be chloe who crashed in to me

Eddie felt anger rise up into his eyes but he calmed down because of loren. and said

Eddie- Lo, it's okay and THey said they are going to discharge you in 30 mins and baby duran fine! they are both going to be born on April 11th

LOren- THEY?

Eddie- yeah babe we are having twins, a boy and a girl

loren- omg!

(So loren got discharged from the hospital and they are at their house now)

loren opened the door to the house and she saw JUstin sleeping on the couch and Mel watching Crazy Stupid Love.. Mel went home and eddie and loren went to bed..

-_**The end of thatttt-**_

_**(I'm skipping the part when Eddie and loren get married.. There marrige ceramony was peaceful because Chole was in jail for 45 years in prison for the attemted Murder of Loren Duran and Katy and Max Duran.. Mel and Ian Were dating.. Ian Proposed to her and she accecpted, Mel and Ian have a child named Charlie. Charlie is Ian's son and Zara is His mother too, but of corse eddie doesn't know and wont find out. Max and Nora are not married but they have an engagement ring to pretend that they are married just for the law and Eddie and loren. Max and Nora moved into a big house in Beverly Hills. **_

_**soo I"m going to start the chapters from the dilervy room)**_

_Hospital room- CHAPTER 8 & 1/2_

_LOren- Eddie what are we going to name these beautiful children?_

_Eddie- hmmmmm.. How about Emma Duran and Mason Duran_

_Loren- I love it_

_Eddie- lets take them home so justin can see Emma and Mason!_

_Loren- alright_


	10. Chapter 10 Movie Talk

Eddie and Loren were home and with there new born babies and justin. 3 weeks passed with lots of sleep and no one had bags under their eyes. Strangly Emma and Mason sleep though the night perfecly, actally. Loren and Eddie had a meeting with Osborn Silver today about a movie. But all asudden there was a knock on the door. and eddie got up to open it.

Oz: Hey eddie.. Loren

Eddie and loren: Hey

Oz: so guys I would like to talk to you about a 8 million movie deal. ok?

Eddie- okay, what is it about

**Oz:** CIA agents and best friends Franklin "FDR" Foster (Channing Tatum) and John "Tuck" Harrison (Eddie Duran) are deployed to Hong Kong to prevent international criminal Karl Heinrich from acquiring a weapon of mass destruction, but the mission goes awry, resulting in the death of Heinrich's brother, Jonas, and Heinrich swearing vengeance against them. Upon returning to America, their boss, Collins, assigns them to desk duty for their protection.

FDR is a womanizer, whose cover is a cruise ship captain, while Tuck, who presents himself as a travel agent, has an ex-wife, Katie (Abigail Spencer), and a young son, Joe (John Paul Ruttan). After seeing a commercial for online dating, Tuck decides to sign himself up and is paired with Loren Scott (Loren Duran), a product testing executive who is dealing with the recent engagement of her ex-boyfriend. Her best friend, Trish (Melissa Sanders), enrolled her in the same online dating website. FDR insists on being Tuck's backup for the date and hides nearby, but Tuck and Lauren hit it off.

Shortly thereafter, FDR runs into Lauren at a video store and tries to flirt with her, not knowing she's Tuck's date, but she surmises that he's a ladies' man and ignores him. Intrigued, FDR crashes into one of Lauren's test groups and persuades her to go on a date with him. The date does not go well at the start, with Lauren storming out of the club FDR takes her to. After arguing in the street, FDR walks away from Lauren, but seconds later Lauren sees her ex-boyfriend and his fiancée approaching. Desperate, Lauren grabs FDR and kisses him, and lies to her ex that she and FDR are together, to make her own situation not look pathetic, as FDR plays along with the ruse. Her ex and his fiancée both seem jealous at the passion displayed, and move along. FDR demands that Lauren explain what just happened, and suggests they grab some dinner at a nearby pizza parlor, where they talk seriously and hit it off. Later, Lauren feels guilty about dating two men at the same time, but is persuaded by Trish to make the best of the situation.

FDR and Tuck soon discover that they are seeing the same woman and decide not to tell her that they know each other, not to interfere with each other's dates, and not to have sex with her, letting her instead come to a decision between them. They soon break their rules and use CIA technology and assets to spy on her, discover her preferences, and sabotage each other's chances with her. FDR and Lauren eventually have sex. Tuck and Lauren nearly have sex as well, but she decides against it, feeling bad about sleeping with two men. However, since Tuck sabotages FDR's surveillance devices in her apartment, FDR is convinced that they did have sex.

Lauren and Trisha discuss the pros & cons of dating more than one guy, and Trish advises Lauren on how to pick 'the right one'.

A bit later, Lauren invites Tuck to lunch, while FDR discovers that Heinrich has arrived in town to exact his revenge. He interrupts Lauren's date to warn Tuck, but Tuck doesn't believe him. They engage in an extended fight, after which which Lauren discovers that they are in fact best friends and, feeling made a fool of, leaves with Trish. At that moment, the women are kidnapped by Heinrich and his men, who are pursued by FDR and Tuck.

FDR and Tuck rescue Lauren and Trish after a car chase, in which they reveal that they are CIA agents. On Lauren's advice, they shoot out the headlights on Heinrich's SUV, deploying the airbags and sending the car rolling out of control towards them all. With Lauren standing directly in the path of the approaching SUV, FDR and Tuck, on different sides of the road, urge her to come to their side, and she is saved as she ultimately chooses FDR's side, while Heinrich dies when his car rolls off the elevated freeway and crashes below. Lauren has decided to be with FDR, and Tuck makes amends with him, as they declare their brotherly love for one another, and FDR says they're "family, and forever." Lauren and FDR kiss. Tuck soon reconciles with Katie and they get remarried.

Shortly thereafter, FDR and Tuck go on a mission. They are about to parachute out of a Chinook helicopter when FDR reveals that he will marry Lauren, and asks Tuck to be his best man, but that he also had sex with Katie before she met Tuck, but no longer feels guilty about it because Tuck had sex with Lauren. Tuck, however, reveals that they did not go all the way and angrily tackles FDR out of the helicopter.

Loren: Wait! On Sec. Did you just say CHANNING TATUM?

Oz: yes I did, you are going to choose him in the end and you to have to do a sex scean

Loren face just lit up so bright

Eddie- Woah woah, wait a munite! I don't want my wife doing stuff with channing tatum and I have to watch it too.

Oz- well you don't have to do it... I can put tyler roy-

Eddie- I'LL DO IT!

Oz- great! I'll meet you guys tonight at rummor with Channing. See you guys at 8, bye!

Oz walkes out and eddie closes the door behind him and loren was on the couch blushing so much so eddie got mad and walked in front of her.

Eddie- Loren! you really like channing tatum do you?

Lo- Uh huh

Eddie- well you're so mine and I-

Loren- *_he's so sexy* she wispers_

Eddie- What did you say?

Loren- oh nothing

Eddie- Do you Li-

Loren gets up and crashes her lips into eddies And they start making out... five minutes later they were in the bedroom striping eachothers clothes off and made love again...

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11 The word gets out fast

~**Rummor~**

eddie and loren walk in and see channing tatum.. he sees them sit down and said..

Channing- Hey guys!

Loren- Hey!

Eddie- hi...

channing- So did Osbore tell you guys about the movie?

Eddie- yeah, your FDR and I'm Tuck

Channing- yeah, we are fighting for "loren" but I get her.

loren blushes

Channing- So Loren, I hear that we have to make out, have a sex scean and get married

Loren- yeah i herd

Channing- Yeah, Wanna pratice?

Eddie clears his thoat and says- Excuse me I'm going to the bathroom.

Eddie goes off to the bathroom and channing and Loren Talk.. Alone

channing- So loren... I really Like you and would you like to go out sometime?

loren in her own world said- oh I would love to?

Channing- Okay, where should we meet?

Loren- Meet me at my house at noon because eddie won't be home.. he's going to reccored some songs for his album.

Channing- ok see you soon lor-

Eddie- what did you say

Channing- uhh I said Okay see you soon loren when we see eachother for filming..

Eddie- oh ok

~ eddie and loren go home and its night time. In the morning eddie left and Channing, loren and justin went to the mall and then when they were at the playground later that day the paparazi took pictures of Loren, Channing and justin at the park.

~at jake madsons office~

eddie was singing and in the middle of recording his song- " I dont want to talk about it, or here about it, I just wanna take you hom-

_*Buzz Buzz*_

eddie looks at his phone and see's

_Loren and Justin Duran with channing tatum? Where's Eddie, is he a drop out dad? Maybe Justin and loren duran will turn into Loren and Justin Tatum!?_

Eddie- OMFG!

eddie called loren but strait to voicemail

loren's voicemail- Hey this is Loren, Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

*_beep..*_

eddie hanged up and went to the park leaving Jake and others confused..


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayal

When Eddie drove to the park he was so angry he was clinched his steering wheel. He was thinking about how could Loren do this to him. He was deeply confused how she is with Channing Tatum. Finally Eddie got to the park and saw loren with Justin plus Channing, then eddie yelled..

Eddie- Loren!

He ran up to them

Loren- uhhhh... Hey eddie, what are you doing here?

Channing- hey edd-

Eddie- shut up asshole

Loren- Eddie! What's your problem? Are you jealous?

Eddie- no I'm not and I don't know why I came here then... Whatever ill see you at home Lo, Love you!

Eddie kisses her on the cheek. Eddie goes home and went in the kitchen to drink some tea and when his tea was almost done his phone got a text message.. He went to it on the piano but he just stumped his foot. However just then there was a knock on the door and eddie hobbled to the door and opens it.. It was Leah..

Eddie- Leah come on in

Leah- yeah so I wanna talk to you

They sit on the couch.. Eddie had a small Affair with Leah when loren went to Hawaii for Mel's 25 b-day.

Leah- so you know the affair that we had..

Eddie- yeah, what?

Leah- well eddie I want to be with you and Loren should be out of the picture..

Eddie- no Leah, you and me will never happen-

Leah- well I have a video of us and I can just click this button and we will be all over the Internet, doing it! Lets see what loren says when she see's her 'perfect' husband had an affair.

Eddie- Leah no! Don't do thi-

Leah- done... Bye, bye Loren

Leah forced her lips on to eddies and but for Eddie it felt so right. A couple of mins passed and Leah and Eddie were on the couch and they were striping each others cloths off. But just then when they were fully naked Leah pulled out her phone and took pictures and put them on Instagram with her 4.7 million followers, and she put a video of them on kik and each caption said " Did it again with Eddie Duran, LT (Loren Tate) doesn't have to know! "

-Meanwhile in Channing's car-

* Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz.. ( over and over again)*

That was Loren's phone going off with twitter! She looked at all of the stuff and right away called her lawyer and filed for a divorce. Then she called max..

-On the Phone-

Max- Hey Loren D.. What's up?

Loren- Max actually it's Loren T.

Max was confused why she wasn't taking the name Duran and also why she called him max instead of poppa Max.

Max- Loren Honey, what's wrong

**Loren said angrily**

Loren- well I'm fling a Divorce. Because your son had an affair 4 times with the same woman.

Max- what, eddie would never do that!

Loren- well he did... Well I'm going with Channing... Tatum and im taking my children

Max- oh Loren. I'm so sor-

Loren- I'm sorry but I gotta go bye

- end phone call-

Channing- I guess you're all mine

Loren- yeah you are..

Channing- you are going to live in my guest house and you are dating me and also the houses are connected together.

Loren- awesome!

-* Back at Eddie and Loren's house*-

Eddie and Leah had just made love again and they were talking a nap. Then eddies phone buzzes... He picks it up and looks at the twitter mag cover from people mag. It said {* Loren Tate is filing for a divorce against Eddie Duran for having an affair with Leah Scott!*}

Eddie- Oh shit

*whispering*

Eddie got out of bed and went to the bathroom and called loren and it rang a little but she ignored it... Eddie kept calling and still no answer but Eddie still leave the same sort of voice mail..

[*Voicemail*]

Eddie- Loren (*crying hard*) please take back the divorce! I'm sorry! Please come back! I want my children! (*cry's harder*) My beautiful Emma, Mason and Justin! Loren don't do thissss! I made a huge mistake!

[*end of voicemail*]

Eddie was sitting on the bathroom floor holding a picture of Loren and crying really hard.. Until he got a text form loren.. It said:

*The Text*

{ Eddie you will never get me back. You betrayed me and your children! And you will never see them and if you see us in the streets we will keep walking and you should do the same. Go live your life with Leah and ill live mine with Channing and btw I'm changing my kids last names to Tate or Tatum cause the name 'Duran' makes me sick!

*the end of the text*

Eddie was lying on the floor in a ball balling over Loren..


	13. Chapter 13

After a weeks tempts to get loren back, today was the day she would cpack back to them. At the supermarket Eddie saw Loren and before she could say anything he smashed His lips into hers. So much electric going through and loren knew she was missing it.. Then eddie pulled away..

Eddie- Loren I love you and my children so much and will you please take me back?

Loren smashed her lips into hers and then pulled back...

Loren- is that answer good enough for you?!

Eddie- uh huh

Eddie spines her around and gave a big kiss and they went home and got the kids to go back and they started their normal routine. But Osborne Silvers movie awaits...

* _**I know this is short but you guy wanted to see eddie and Loren get back together so I gave ur wishes!**_

_**XOXO~ and shout out to Hollywood heights- The music continues...**_

_**best HH story on fanfic ever!**_

_**luv ya - Bre**_


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie and Loren are back together and Happy as Ever. Justin had Turned 7 two months ago.. The Twins Bithday Is comming up on April 11th and they are turning 3. Today was the first day of filming Ozborne Silvers movie 'This means War' When eddie and Loren arrived at the Set they saw Mel and Ian. It was funny because Mel and Ian are playing Husband and wife in the movie and they have strong feeling but neither of them know they both feel the same way. However in the other corner they saw Channing and he was getting into charter as 'FDR'.

_THE MOVIE (TUCK=EDDIE AND FDR= CHANNING)-_

FADE IN:

INT. HONG KONG SKYSCRAPER

TUCK and FDR are at a high-class party.

FDR

We're wearing tuxedos and flirting with sexy women. If that's not espionage I don't know what is.

TUCK

I don't know. This mission is missing something.

GERMAN CRIMINALS

Did someone order a parachute escape, a briefcase full of money and a villain stepping out of a helicopter?

TUCK

Perfect.

TUCK and FDR trade bullets with the GERMAN CRIMINALS. The mood is now set for a romantic comedy.

INT. CIA OFFICES

FDR and TUCK are being chewed out by their boss, ANGELA BASSETT.

ANGELA BASSETT (BOSS)

You two idiots ruined a supposedly covert operation! You're clearly a bad influence on each other, so I'm having you work side by side in an office cut off from the rest of the agency.

FDR

But they'll be a cubicle wall separating us right?

ANGELA BASSETT

Actually your desks will be facing each other. But don't worry, it's going to set up a great moment for the trailer later in the movie.

FDR and TUCK are not actually working in their new office.

TUCK

You're my best friend in the whole world.

FDR

You're my best friend in the whole universe.

TUCK

I'd take a bullet for you.

FDR

I'd take a hundred bullets for you.

TUCK

I could gaze into your eyes for-

FDR

I've accidentally started dating the same woman as you.

TUCK

You bastard! I'll rip your eyes out!

FDR

Hold on a second. I think we should continue dating your girlfriend without telling her we know each other or confronting confronting her about why she's dating both of us at the same time.

TUCK

But you've been going on and on about how I should get over my divorce. Why do you want to turn the first girl I met into a contest prize?

FDR

Would you rather spend the rest of the movie working?

TUCK

Fair point. Okay, we'll both do our best to woo her, and we'll let her decide who she wants to continue seeing. But we won't let it affect our friendship.

FDR

Of course not.

(hands Tom a ticking birthday present)

Don't open this until I've left the building.

_-END OF SCEAN-_

**_{THATS IT FOR TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE TWO ACTIVE STORIES NOW.. I'LL POST NEW THING EVERY-_**

**_MONDAY, WEDNESSDAY, SATURDAY!_**

**_STAY TUNED,_**

**_BRE_**


End file.
